istoria
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Gadis itu terbiasa menyingkir jauh menjadi manifestasi mimpi—bahkan selalu meraih sesuatu yang sia-sia. Namun iris dwiwarna dan matahari itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai anomali—Ghost!Reader x Akashi/Kise
1. νωρίς : Prologue

**Summary : **Gadis itu terbiasa menyingkir jauh menjadi manifestasi mimpi—bahkan selalu meraih sesuatu yang sia-sia. Namun iris dwiwarna dan matahari itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai anomali—Ghost!Reader x Akashi/Kise.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**a/n : **Terinspirasi dari anime Tasogare Otome x Amnesia—yup, salah satu manga (_ecchi)_ karya _Maybe _aka salah satu Mangaka favorit saya.

* * *

"_I embraced the furthest ends of this story __  
__And continued wandering without a destination__.. "_

[—No pain no game, Nano

BTOOOM! 1st Opening Theme—]

.

.

.

* * *

Istoria; **Prolog.**

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki bergema tiap detiknya—mengiringi hembusan angin yang menyamarkan keheningan di lorong.

Dentumannya terdengar pelan—namun risih. Berusaha mencari perhatian agar seseorang bisa mendengarnya dan membuat siapapun yang tersadar akan langkah kakinya bisa berusaha berbicara ataupun memarahinya.

_Tap._

—Kali ini lebih keras. Bonus dengan nada sepatu yang dihentak-hentakkan.

—_Tap._

Kali ini senyumannya melebar—meyakini bahwa seseorang pasti akan mendengarnya.

Namun—hanya keheningan yang merasuki telinganya.

Sudut lengkungan yang membentuk senyum itu kini memudar—merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal yang memalukan—sekaligus sia-sia. Ia mencengkram jaket yang melapisi seragam sekolahnya dengan keras.

Dan rambutnya yang panjang itu pun melambai pergi tanpa ada yang menyadarinya—

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, _Tetsuya. Apa kau tadi mendengar suara langkah kaki?"

* * *

"_Ne, _Aomine-cchi. Apa kau tau cerita tentang hantu wanita disini?"

Lelaki bersurai biru gelap menatap orang yang disebelahnya dengan pandangan gusar.

"Dia masih gadis, Kise. Kau bisa saja dihantui karena kau menganggapnya sudah tua."

"Eeh?! Jadi dia masih gadis—tunggu dulu-_ssu! _Itu artinya kau tau ceritanya kan?!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku hanya dengar sedikit dari Satsuki."

"Coba kau ceritakan-_ssu!"_

Aomine mendengus pelan.

"Kau yakin? Nanti kau merengek padaku lagi gara-gara kau tidak bisa tidur."

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ Ayolah, aku penasaran!" Pinta Ryouta Kise—salah satu model terkenal yang terbiasa merengek ketika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Gadis itu…"

.

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap._

"Dia—"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Gadis itu.. dia.."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Cepat ceritakan, Aomine-cchi! Jangan bikin aku penasaran-_ssu!"_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Oi—apa kau tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki..?" Aomine berbisik pelan.

"Uh..?" Kise lalu memfokuskan fungsi pendengarannya, "Ehh.. iya-_ssu.. _aku bisa mendengarnya.. dan makin dekat.."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"He-Hei.." Aomine merasa suaranya semakin gemetar, "Jangan-jangan.. suara kaki itu.. "

"A-Aomine-cchi!"

"Jangan-jangan.. si hantu.. gadis … itu?"

_WUUSH!_

"H-He.. A-Aomine-cchi..?" Kise lalu memutar matanya dan mendapati Aomine sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, "A-AOMINE-CCHI?!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP. TAP. TAP. _

"_KAMISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Um.. hei..?"

Kise berhenti berteriak dan menadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

—dan ia bisa melihat sosok putih pucat dengan rambut panjang yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau—bisa mendengarku..?"

Dan Kise pun tidak sadarkan diri.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, Akashi-kun."

Sang _Emperor _menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya—" Akashi bergumam pelan, "Seperti suara langkah kaki perempuan—"

"Eh? Perempuan?"

"Ya."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin—Akashi-kun terlalu banyak mendengar rumor tentang hantu di sekolah ini.."

"Hn? Memangnya ada hantu di sekolah ini—?"

.

.

.

.

"Ada, Akashi-kun. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menyadarinya—"

.

.

.

{Bersambung}

.

Fic kedua saya dengan format Chara x Reader. Sebenernya saya belum kebiasaan sih bikin Fic pake format kaya gini—tapi kalo untuk genre Horror kemungkinan bisa. Dan—maaf kalau Chara Kurobas-nya mungkin ada yang OOC atau apapun—pastinya saya butuh koreksi, hehe.

Terakhir, _RnR please?_


	2. ένας : eternally bonded

**Summary : **Gadis itu terbiasa menyingkir jauh menjadi manifestasi mimpi—bahkan selalu meraih sesuatu yang sia-sia. Namun iris dwiwarna dan matahari itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai anomali—Ghost!Reader x Akashi/Kise.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**a/n : **Terinspirasi dari anime Tasogare Otome x Amnesia—yup, salah satu manga (_ecchi)_ karya _Maybe _aka salah satu Mangaka favorit saya.

* * *

"_..__Join together the gears and reach that sky._  
_Check the twisted spirals for the sake of salvation.__ "_

[—CLASS XIO: PROCEED, Akiko Shikata

Ar Tonelico Insert Song—]

.

.

* * *

**bab 1**

**[** eternally bonded **]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader's P.O.V**

"Hello..? Bisakah kau bangun, hei!"

Aku berteriak pelan sambil terus mengguncangkan badan laki-laki yang kini pingsan setelah melihatku—dan ia belum sadarkan diri dari setengah jam yang lalu! Ya ampun, sebegitu takutkan setelah melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya? Err—mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak salah. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini hantu—arwah gentayangan yang sampai sekarang belum ada yang menjemputku—dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke alam sana jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menunggu.

Sesungguhnya aku merasa sangat senang saat mendapati bahwa orang ini bisa mendengarku sekaligus melihatku—itu berarti aku tidak akan sendirian lagi! Aku akan punya teman yang bisa kuajak bicara—karena selama ini—tidak ada yang bisa kuajak ngobrol. Ada sih—beberapa hantu yang sudah menjadi senpai(?) yang lebih dulu meninggal daripada aku—tapi hanya sedikit. Dan untuk siswa-siswi disini—mungkin memang ada yang bisa melihatku, tapi mereka langsung berlari ketakutan sambil menjerit histeris atau kadang-kadang ada juga yang mengalami nasib seperti lelaki di depanku ini. Ah—tapi kenapa aku percaya diri sekali saat ini? Aku merasa bahwa laki-laki dengan tindikan di telinga ini akan mau berteman denganku—padahal reaksinya sama saja seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Mungkin karena aku sering melihat laki-laki ini—uh, tapi bagaimanapun, aku adalah tipe orang yang pelupa—sehingga aku mudah lupa rupa dan nama orang yang baru saja bertemu.

"Uh... umm.."

Aku tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunanku setelah mendengar laki-laki ini bergumam tak jelas—membuatku yang sedari tadi berjongkok kini lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Uh.. _are.. _? Aomine-cchi..?"

Aomine-cchi? Siapa dia? Ahh—mungkin laki-laki berkulit gosong yang tadi berjalan bersamanya—namun karena mendengar langkahku, ia langsung berlari kabur meninggalkan si laki-laki berambut lemon ini.

Melihat bibirnya yang maju mundur sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, matanya yang masih tertutup rapat dan kadang-kadang merengek tidak jelas—membuatku merasa gemas melihat tingkah lakunya yang lucu itu. Dan tak sengaja—aku menekan-nekan pipinya yang lembut dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ayo bangun~!" Aku semakin gemas melihatnya yang tak bangun juga—saking kesalnya, aku menyentil pipinya dengan keras hingga ia menjerit.

"_I-ITTAI~!"_ Ia memegangi pipinya sambil sedikit bergulingan di lantai—ia akhirnya membuka matanya karena kesakitan dan ia masih melihat sekeliling—linglung seperti orang bodoh dan polos. Aku yang masih berjongkok—hanya menunggu saja sampai dia melihat kearahku.

"_Are..? _Ini dimana sih..?" Aku memastikan pandangannya masih samar-samar dan ia lalu mengucek matanya, "Eh..? Aku masih ada di sekolah-_ssu..?"_

'_Tentu saja, baka. Kau kan tadi pingsan karena melihatku.'_

"Hh.. kepalaku pusing sekali-_ssu.."_

'_HALOO?! BISA BERHENTI BICARA SENDIRI?! ADA ORANG—EHM, HANTU DI BELAKANGMU INI, LOH! SETIDAKNYA AJAK BICARA DONG!'_

Dan—_yatta! _Akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk—matanya melebar dan menatap horror ketika melihat ke arahku yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"HA-HA-HA—" Ia berteriak gugup dan kini terus memundurkan badannya dengan kakinya, "HA-HAN—"

"Hantu! Iya aku ini hantu!" Aku membalas perkataannya dengan kesal

"HA-HANTUNYA BISA NGOMONG!"

Aku menganga lebar. Dia itu hidup di zaman kapan sih?! Apa salahnya kalau hantu berbicara?!, "Tentu saja aku bisa, _baka_! Aku dulunya juga manusia sepertimu!"

"A-A-A—"

"Ssh! Jangan berisik!" Aku mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dengan meletakkan telunjukku di bibirku. Ia awalnya hampir ingin pingsan lagi—namun kini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—dan matanya mulai berair. Duhh! Apa aku sangat menakutkan bagi dia?!

Aku menghela nafas (aku hantu tapi masih bisa bernafas—tapi hawanya dingin tentunya) sambil mendekatkan diri ke arahnya sambil memberikan tatapan '_jangan mundur lagi dan duduk dengan tenang dan dengarkan ceritaku.'_

"Uhmm.." Aku bingung untuk memulainya dari mana—habis ini pertama kalinya ada siswa yang bisa melihatku dan menurut padaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diriku dulu.

"Perkenalkan.. namaku [first name]. Aku ini hantu yang tinggal di sekolah ini—dan err.. tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu! Apa wajahku sebegitu horrornya?!" Aku menggeram kesal ketika melihatnya yang mau menangis.

"_G-Gomen-ssu.. _habis wajahmu itu pucat sekali-_ssu.._ maafkan aku—! Tolong jangan membunuhku! To—"

"Hey!Hey! Kau ini terlalu banyak nonton film Horror! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu ataupun menyakitimu, oke..?" Aku tersenyum tenang, "Dan maaf kalau wajahku pucat.. kau akan terbiasa kok kalau sering bertemu denganku.." Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Uh.." Lelaki di depanku sedikit bergidik, "Tolong jangan tersenyum terus-_ssu.._"

"Oh, oke, maaf." Aku tertawa dalam hati, sepertinya dia ini penakut sekali.

"Jadi.. kau mau apa denganku-_ssu..?"_

Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang, "Hmm.. kau tahu.. sebenarnya aku senang karena ada yang bisa melihatku dan juga mendengar suaraku.. Dan. Uhh.." Aku jadi merasa gugup, "Aku.. anuu.. maukah kau jadi temanku..?"

"T-Tentu saja boleh-_ssu!" _Aku melebarkan mata karena mendengar responnya yang cepat sekali tanpa pikir panjang, "Aku mau saja sih.. tapi tolong jangan mengagetkanku seperti tadi-_ssu!"_

"Benarkah?!" Aku entah kenapa—merasakan ada yang mengurangi bebanku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini dan semudah ini bisa mendapatkan teman—apa mungkin karena ini adalah hari keberuntunganku..?

"E-Eh?! Kau menangis-_ssu?!" _Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku—dan perlahan kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menghapus air mataku—dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah saputangannya dan sekarang malah ia yang berjongkok di depanku, "_Ano.. _kenapa kau menangis-_ssu?"_

Aku terus menahan air mataku dan berusaha menjawab, "H-Habisnya.. hiks.. b-baru kali ini.." Aku menjawabnya terbata, "Baru kali ini.. ada manusia y-yang bisa kuajak ngobrol.. hiks.. a-aku senang.. sekali.."

Ia tersenyum, "Memangnya kau sudah berapa lama disini-_ssu..?" _Tanyanya sambil terus mengusap air mataku dengan sapu tangannya.

"T-Tidak tahu.. sepertinya 3 tahun.." Aku menjawabnya sesunggukkan.

"L-Lama sekali-_ssu! _Kau pasti kesepian-_ssu! _Apa di.. uh.. di duniamu tidak ada teman-_ssu..?"_

"Hanya beberapa.. namun tidak ada yang seumuran denganku.."

"Eheheh, kalau begitu aku yang pertama-_ssu? _Aku senang!" Ia lalu memberikan sapu tangannya padaku, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _-cchi!"

"A-Ahahah~! Apa akhiran _'ssu' _dan _'cchi' _itu memang kebiasaanmu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah _innocent._

"_Hai-ssu~! _Itu sudah kebiasaanku-_ssu! _Memangnya kenapa..? Aneh ya..?"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Tidak kok~ Lucu saja kalau aku mendengarnya~"

"Oh i—" Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia lantas segera mengambil ponsenya dari saku bajunya dan menjawab telepon itu, "Ah, halo..? Uhh.. iya aku masih ada di sekolah-_ssu.. _Apa? Ada pemotretan sekarang?! Wajib..? Oke! Oke! Aku segera kesana!"

Ia lalu menutup telfonnya dan menoleh ke arahku, "Ah.. _gomen-ssu.. _aku masih mau ngobrol denganmu tapi aku ada pemotretan sekarang-_ssu~" _Jelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuatku merasa bahwa laki-laki itu menggemaskan sekali!

"Hee~ Jadi kau ini model ya~" Aku sedikit menggodanya, "Kapan-kapan aku minta tanda tanganmu, ya!"

"Oke -_ssu~!_" Kise lalu membalikkan badannya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, "Nanti kita ngobrol lagi-_ssu!"_

"Ah! Tunggu—! Sapu tanganmu—" Sia-sia saja aku berteriak dan mendapati dia sudah menghilang begitu saja, "Hey—! Ah sudahlah!"

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Lelaki bersurai biru menatap orang yang disebelahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Akashi-kun?" Ia menjawabnya tenang sebelum berhenti berjalan, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mempercayainya—tapi aku pernah diceritakan oleh Kagami-kun." Ia melanjutkan, "Konon—di sekolah ini ada beberapa hantu—yang paling terkenal adalah hantu perempuan yang memakai seragam lama sekolah kita."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, merasa bahwa ini menarik, "Lalu?"

"Dia sering muncul—dan sering terdengar langkah-langkahnya. Rambut gadis itu panjang—dan kulitnya sepucat mayat." Kuroko berusaha mengingat, "—Ada kabarnya bahwa dia adalah hantu salah satu murid lama di sekolah ini."

"Hm." Akashi menjawabnya singkat, "Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat hantu—tapi karena aku sering mendengar rumornya dari beberapa murid di kelasku, makanya aku hanya setengah mempercayainya saja."

Sang pemilik manik dwiwarna hanya diam bergeming—merasa tidak terlalu percaya dengan cerita Kuroko, namun ada kalanya ia percaya karena tak biasanya perkiraan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya salah.

"Mungkin gadis itu adalah arwah gentayangan dari salah satu peristiwa lama 'itu'." Suara Kuroko memecah keheningan—dan mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Akashi kini menatapnya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Peristiwa apa maksudmu—"

Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi, "Kau sudah lupa, Akashi-kun? Peristiwa—ah tidak, tragedi berdarah yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi hampir ditakuti—?"

Ia terdiam lagi.

Peristiwa itu kan…

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai merah kini menatap jam tangannya—dan matanya sedikit terlihat kaget ketika mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah hampir malam. Ia mendesah pelan—jabatannya sebagai ketua osis memang merepotkan—terutama ia harus mengerjakan berbagai tugas berat dan wakilnya serta anggotanya sudah ditugasi yang lain, karena itulah tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Anggota tim basketnya pasti sudah pulang—dan ia yakin hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang masih berada di sini.

Ia segera mebereskan semua berkas-berkas yang sudah diselesaikannya dengan rapi di atas meja—ia berdiri dan lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon supirnya untuk menjemputnya. Mungkin orang yang dipanggilnya itu heran karena belum pernah ia pulang selarut ini.

Akashi lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya setelah mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS. Ia lalu berjalan dengan keheningan yang menemaninya. Ia menuruni tangga sekolahnya dan kadang melihat keluar jendela—ia menghela nafas. Benar-benar sudah gelap.

Ia berjalan lagi—namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

Sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang lembut—seperti sebuah nyanyian—?

Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil memfokuskan pada suara lembut tersebut—benar-benar jernih, namun hanya terdengar pelan. Akashi kini membuka matanya dan mencari asal suara tersebut—karena ia memang benar-benar penasaran. Ia tidak takut akan hal seperti ini.

Ia berlari—mencari arah sumber suara dan—ah.

Ia menemukannya.

Sumber suara itu terdengar keras dari ruang musik—membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang bisa menyanyi sebagus ini—padahal semua siswa seharusnya sudah pulang—kecuali jika ada yang masih mengerjakan tugas, tentunya.

Ia lalu sedikit membuka pintu ruangan itu—berusaha sepelan mungkin agar gadis yang sedang menyanyi itu tidak mendengarnya. Dan dari celah pintu tersebut—ia mengintip ada seorang gadis—berpakaian seragam _sailor_ berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai lembut dan terbawa angin. Bisa dilihat oleh Akashi gadis itu tengah menyanyi sambil duduk di jendela—kakinya terjulur bebas ke luar—dan Akashi merasa bahwa gadis itu pemberani juga—padahal ini kan lantai dua—dan jika saja gadis itu jatuh, bisa membuat kakinya patah.

Tapi siapa sesungguhnya gadis itu—? Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.. tidak pernah. Sungguh.

Dan kenapa gadis itu memakai seragam lama sekolahnya—tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Seorang gadis—berambut hitam panjang, memakai seragam serba hitam ataupun seragam lama sekolahnya—

Bukankah..

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya.

Jangan-jangan—gadis itu—

Tidak mungkin—

Ia tidak percaya—dengan hal-hal mustahil seperti ini…

Tapi—ia harus bisa membuktikan hal ini.

"Hei—"

Angin melambaikan poni merah Akashi.

"—Ada apa?"

.

.

.

**Akashi's P.O.V**

Ah, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanku. Gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di jendela itu—yang kini sedang menoleh kearahku. Nyanyiannya sempat berhenti karena mendengar panggilanku, tapi ia tidak kaget sama sekali.

Aku berjalan membuka pintu ruangan musik tersebut—sedikit gelap, hal itu dikarenakan lampu ruangan ini yang memang sudah mulai rusak. Namun aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya—rambutnya, seragamnya, semuanya kuamati. Wajahnya pucat seperti mayat—persis seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh Tetsuya.

"Ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang bisa melihatku." Gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan tersenyum di tengah kegelapan, "—Ah, aku senang sekali."

Akashi tidak menjawab—masih terus menyelidiki gadis itu dengan sikap diamnya.

"Hey—! Kok aku dicueki sih?" Gadis itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Ahh, kau ini sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang supel ya—?"

Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Ia mengejekku?

Gadis itu terus berbicara, "Tapi baru kali ini ada yang tidak berlari setelah melihatku—" Ia tersenyum, "Kau pasti tidak takut padaku ya?"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Ujarku seakan bersikap tolol—hanya untuk memastikan.

"Pulang—?" Ia menatapku.

Aku balik menatapnya—dingin. Sama seperti biasanya aku memandangi orang-orang. Tapi gadis itu tidak takut sama sekali—malah ia kini membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap langit malam kembali.

"—aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

.

.

.

**a/n : **YAA! Akhirnya Chapter satu (yang sangat nista ini) bisa saya publish juga—! Heheh, gimana kesannya? Aneh? Gaje? Ya memang gaje! (?).

Oh iya.. buat penjelasan aja—saya ini Cuma beberapa kali doang nonton Kurobas, karna itu saya nggak terlalu tau tentang jalan ceritanya. Ya pokoknya mereka satu sekolah, dan siapapun yang bisa lihat Reader (Maafkan saya kalau para Readers dijadiin Hantu, hiks), bisa berinteraksi sekaligus bisa bersentuhan (kok terkesan ambigu ya? XD)

**[ for reviews ]**

**1. akanemori**** : **Heheh, makasih udah review yaaa ^^. Iya, Ahomine emang kejam ninggalin Kise, tapi gara-gara itu Readers sama Kise bisa kenalan kan? #PLAK.

**2. Queen Of Twilight Storm**** : **Iya niiih, kamu jadi hantuuu, nggak elit banget ya? #ditendang. Iyaa, thanks udah review ya~ Maaf kalau updatenya lama ._.

**3. Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu**** : **Iya nggak apa-apa kok jadi hantu~ kan bisa ngobrol sama Kise tanpa dibully fans-nya (?). Heheh, tenang aja~ pasti ada Romance-nya kok.. Tapi buat sementara ini Friendship dulu yaa~ (Ketauan Author masih belajar bikin Romance #PLAK) btw thanks udah review yaa~

Yaa.. mungkin hanya itu aja sih.. dan tak lupa, makasih banget yang udah Review/Fav/Follow! Maaf kalau Chapter ini membosankan atau nggak sesuai harapan, atau karakternya OOC dan kekurangan lainnya! _Hontou ni gomenasai!_


End file.
